kormoranfandomcom-20200213-history
European Championships in Athletics
European Championships in Athletics - Atlétika Európa-bajnokság Budapest Budapest 1998 Szabad Tér CD (CD 19801) Szabad Tér MK (MK 19801) 01. Európa - magyar nyelven (Varga Miklós - Varga Mihály) (3:40) Europe - in Hungarian (Miklós Varga - Mihály Varga) Voice: Éva Marton, Miklós Varga 02. Meg kell a búzának érni (Kiss Ferenc - Stoller Antal) (18:00) Tételek: Hajnali, Magvetők, Búzakalász, Aratás, Koszorúvitel, Nyomtatás, Az új kenyér The wheat must be ripe (Ferenc Kiss - Antal Stoller) Movements: Dawn, Sowers, Ear of wheat, Harvesting, Bearing the wreath, Threshing, The new brad 03. Ezeréves Magyarország (Koltay Gergely - Szűts István) (13.14) Tételek: Honfoglalás, István király koronázása, Törökdúlás, Nándorfehérvári diadal - déli harangszó, Rákóczi toborzó, Cantate Domine, Szállj sólyom szárnyán Millennial Hungary (Gergely Koltay - István Szűts) Movements: Conquest, Coronation of Saint Stephen, Turkish devastation, Victory at Nándorfehérvár - Noon bells, Rákóczi's recruiting song, Cantate Domine, Fly with the falcon's wings 04. Körtánc (Szűts István) (2:58) Round dance (István Szűts) 05. Európa - angol nyelven (Varga Miklós - Varga Mihály) (3:40) Europe - in English (Miklós Varga - Mihály Varga) Voice: Éva Marton, Miklós Varga Fordította / translated by: István Ambróczy, T. Kilroy Külön köszönet / Special thanks: Leslie Mandoki Teljes idő / total time: 41:32 A zenei felvétel (1, 3, 4, 5) közreműködői Contributors (1, 3, 4, 5) Marton Éva, Varga Miklós - ének / voice Almási Enikő, Géczi Erika - ének és vokál / voice and vocal Pechan Kornél, Bubnó Márk, Balogh Adrienn - vokál / vocal Szabó Miklós - gitár / guitar Jász Pál, Gál-Tamási Mária, Cser László, Asztalos Bence, Gáspár Álmos - hegedű / violin Szabó Judit - cselló / cello Szűts István - billentyus hangszerek / keyboard instruments Papp Tamás - dob / precussions Czeglédi Zsolt, Rixer Ádám - trombita / trumpet Gál László - kűrt / horn Bálint István Péter, Balogh Sándor - harsona / trombone Valamint a Brass Ad Libitum Balogh Sándor vezetésével computer program / computer programming: Bükkerdo Gergely, Rózsa László hangszerelés / orchestration: Szűts István konzultáns / consultant: Szűts Pál, Balogh Sándor hangmérnök / sound engineer: Rózsa László zenei rendező / musical director: Koltay Gergely, Szűts István Készült a Have Rock Stúdióban / recorded at the Have Rock Studios A zenei felvétel (2) közreműködői Contributors (2) Papp Anikó és a Vasas Táncegyüttes lánykara - ének / voice Gombai Tamás - hegedű / violin Berán István - brácsa / viola Kürtösi Zsolt - bogo / duble bass Balogh Kálmán - cimbalom Kiss Ferenc - tambura, gardon, ének / voice Ágoston Béla - klarinét / clarinet, szaxofon / saxophone, hosszú-furulya / long pipe Lázár Zsigmond - szintetizátorok / synthesisers Zenei rendező, hangmérnök /musical director, sound engineer: Kiss Ferenc Készült a Za-Ki Hangstúdióban / Recorded at the Za-Ki Studios Fotó: Sorok Péter Design: Hegedűs György A Budapesti Atlétikai Európa-bajnokság Szervező Bizottsága megbízásából a nyitó- és záróünnepségre készített zenei összeállítást kiadja a Szabad Tér Színház Kht. Issued for the occasion of the opening and closing ceremonies by the Organizing Committee of the European Championship in Athletics, this recording was published by Szabad Tér Színház Kht. President of the Organizing Committee: Ágoston Schulek Director - Producer: Gábor Koltay Szabad Tér, 1998. Kategória:Albumok